A Red Rose
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: “ Non, ‘e never loved you. That demon ‘as no ‘eart. I don’t want to see you crushed." A Chip one-shot. THAT'S RIGHT! ChristophexPip! There's not much of it in this world. .


**A/N: I'm so sorry about this my fellow Dip fans. But this fan fiction will be PIP AND CHRISTOPHE! THERE'S ABSOLUETLY NO LOVE FOR THIS COUPLE ON THIS SITE! There ARE a few pictures of them on deviantART, one including I, but that is it! WE NEED TO PUT CHIP BACK INTO THAT LIST! You can say this pairing is like…opposites combined or something. Almost like Damien and Pip. A devil and an angel. But…that's not good enough. So here we have Pip, getting together with what he hates. THE FRENCH!! If you go to DeivantART right now and type in "SP Chip" mine's is the first one. XD And that's saying something. That's saying, there's not enough love for this pairing. So give it a try! Don't be afraid to give some pairings a try! Dip is still my 2****nd**** OTP, next to Creek, and will always be! That doesn't mean you can't mix it up in awhile. ;) Started on 2/16. Pip's Point of View. **

**Warning: Yaoi. Cursing. Bad writing of a French accent. **

**Pairing: Starts out with Dip, ends in Chip. Pip's name is amazing in word play. **

**Disclaimer: Pip belongs to Charles Dickens, Damien belongs to The Omen, and Christophe belongs to Matt and Trey.**

**Inspirations: My chip picture. Go on DeviantART and check it out. :D One of the scenes here will be from that picture. I know the picture sucks but hey, it's the thought that counts, yes? http://risashootingstar(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/SP-Chip-PipxChristophe-146804073**

**Enjoy… Somebody kill me.**

**--**

I jog down the main street holding over a dozen of roses in my arms. So many wonderful flowers with dazzling colors! There was, yellow, pink, some rare blue, and I also found one true breeding black rose! Although, there was no red? How odd. Oh I hope he likes them! I had to travel to England and back to get these! I wonder, has he missed me at all? What will he say? I giggle slightly and blush red in the cold icy day. I was careful not to drop any of the beautiful vegetations. But oh great drag! They are so tall and I am but a puny little boy! Some of the roses clouded my vision and had me stopping to rearrange them. I am so glad that none of these roses had thorns! Aw that would've been quite painful, yes?

I come across and sharp turn and slammed into a heavy impact.

"Omp!" I groan and stumble backwards, a few roses had fallen from my grasp.

"O-Oh dear! I'm quite sorry! I didn't mean to- Oh…it is you." I said bluntly after realizing who it was. Christophe DeLerone. Just by his name, anybody could come up with the conclusion; he was French. And as a proud stereotypical Brit, I disliked his kind rather much.

" 'Ey. Watc' were you are goin'." He says in his muffle accent while brushing off the dirt in a smug manner.

"Hmp. It is not my fault I do not watch while walking." I scowl in argument. I try to pick up the roses on the floor but resulted in dropping even more flowers. Christophe sighs and picks up the remaining roses on the floor and hands them to me. I soften my glance and mutter a thank you. Manners are always still in play.

" So, why do you 'ave all those rozes anyways?" He asks picking up the last remaining rose. A hooked leaf falls down from the pile in my hand.

" If you must know, these are for my boyfriend of 3 years, Damien." I say with much pride. I smile when I see his face unmoved.

" Damien. The Un 'oly one? 'e wouldn't care ef you gave 'im anything." He says with a serious face.

" Excuse me? I am sure that he will love them! After all, I just came back after 3 weeks of England! Surely, he would've missed me!" I say with a touch of anger and embarrassment.

" Non, 'e never loved you. That demon 'as no 'eart. I don't want to see you crushed." He says walking a bit closer to me. I look away and blush.

" You are wrong." I whisper with small tears in my eyes. I quickly walk away from him and on to Damien's house. He is wrong he is wrong he is wrong! Damien loves me! He said so years ago! I start to run over to Damien's apartment. How strange. Being the son of Satan should give you ore privileges and loot, yes? Yet he chooses a 3-room apartment.

Damien's apartment was in my sight. Ah! I am almost there! I-

A sharp pain flew through my chest. My eyes grew huge and wide as the pain enveloped my entire body. Even if it was for a split second the pain overcome my mind and I screamed. I cried and fell to the floor, grasping the roses carefully towards my chest. Curse my weakness. Curse myself for being so sickly. I wince as I try to get up. Now I am back up standing and continue my run to my lover's house. I flinch but continue walking.

My life has been so sickly every since the accident in third grade. It is actually a daily routine but it is naturally fine. It is saying that I get sick easier and I tire more than most children. With a few more drawbacks of course. Naturally…. Naturally.

I climb up the stairs and finally arrive at Damien's apartment door. I sigh happily and attempt to ring the doorbell. Although, with all the roses in my hand, I was too afraid of dropping any of them! Ah silly me! I turned around and leaned against the door, using the back of my knuckles to knock two times. I quickly then face forward and step away a few.

The door is quickly swung open and reveals a slightly grumped Damien. He sees me and eases up a bit. Looking more 'whatever' than 'what the hell do you want?'

" So you came back today?" He asks leaning against the doorframe.

" Mmhm!" I reply with a quick nod. He stares at the bright colors in my arms and tilts his head in a dog manner with a frown. I smile back at him and blush bright red.

" Oh! These are for you! I got them from England for you!" I chirp handing them to him. Damien barely gave any flower balance and allowed them to fall to the ground. His eyes glow bright red and all of the flowers are on fire. I gasp and step back, covering my face with my hands from the smoke. The flowers turn black and curl up into smaller, and smaller positions. The fire rose with every evaporating bud. Now each and every rose had turned into nothing but dead ashes. They all blow away into the wind and the fire stops and disappears as well, into the wind.

I step back once more and look up at Damien, hurt in eyes and pain in my chest. I open my mouth to say something but closed it back down when Damien speaks.

" Flowers are useless. Just here for people's amusement. This has no sentimental value whatsoever. Although, it's fun watching them burn up like their crying for help. Just brilliant." Damien smirks and flips his hair.

My eyes water by not just the left over smoke but by great sadness as well. Roses are one of my favorite flowers that come in many varieties! You can't find any of them in South Park at all! So by wasting such a delicate form, it just hurts so much. Tears slowly rolled down my check and I start sobbing.

" It took me so long to find those. They were so lovely and prospered. You did not even have to burned them in front of me but why do you insist on doing so?" I cry out. I had to stumble through bushes to get them. I was cut trying to gather them and de-thorn them. Yet, it was all so they can be killed and burned alive.

" Pip, who gives a fuck about flowers? I kill people Pip. So who would give a damn if I killed so helpless, stupid flowers?" Damien says emotionlessly.

" But… I got them for you." I say looking up at him sadly. Just then tear drops fell to the floor. More and more puddles came forming. Oh? It's not my tears. It is the rain. I look up to the sky and see gray clouds flying over and crying out rain.

" Come on Pip. You should come in and I'll make you some tea or something." Damien offers holding open the door. I don't walk in. Instead I just stand there; my eyes glued to the floor. Only one thought ran through my head while trying to avoid the annoying sounds of rain crashing over my head. Christophe was right. Damien doesn't care if I got him anything.

I slowly walk backwards and then I turn around and ran down the hall.

" Pip! Get back here!" Damien calls out from the door. He clutches the frame as he watches me run down the stairs. He snarls and walks back into his home, slamming the door loudly. I rush down the stairs and out the apartment's property. I quickly wipe my eyes with my sleeve and continue running. He's never cared. Not once! The hardships I went through… The complications I faced… It was all a-

" Pip?" I strong accented voice calls out. I quickly turned my head to see Christophe standing a few feet away from me with his copyrighted shovel strapped to his back. I stare at him sadly and turned my back against him.

" Y-You were right Christophe. H-He did not care. Not at all." I say trying to smile. My shoulders arch upwards and I hold myself, protecting me from the cold and the sheer sadness.

" So you can laugh now. Because I am a fool… a-and should have listened to you." I sob out. The tears just kept flowing down my face. It hurts knowing that the one I loved didn't care. Sure, he offered me into his house when it started raining but… it didn't feel right. At least…not anymore. I look back and see Christophe standing there, silent.

" Why are you not laughing? It's funny, yes?" I smile sadly at him and began crying into my hands.

The sharp pain came back and envelops my entire body. I screamed a grueling screech and start tilting. I wobbled my feet from ground to ground trying to catch my balance, but my vision blurred the world and created so many plains. I gasp and I start falling forwards. Oh dear lord. I get rejected, and I'm going to faint in the rain? Why are you doing this to me?

I hear a loud splashing sound and Christophe slides across the floor to catch me before crash into the cement. I open my eyes hazily to see the Frenchman embracing me. I look up at him and my face is growing crimson roses on my cheeks. I look at him thankfully and lean against his chest. He's so warm. It's not warm like fire, exact feeling when I touch Damien. He feels warm and comforting. Almost like a blanket. I smile and look sideways. The rain is stopping.

Christophe gets up with me in his arms. I'm too weak to do anything right now so I lean against him in delight. I close my eyes and smile in his embrace. He walks me over to the park's bench and helps me sit down. He takes off his dark green jacket and drapes it over my shoulder. I mutter a small thank you with a smile and rest my head against the bench's top.

" Look Pip. I know you don't like te French but I am no stereotype." He says standing up in front of me.

" I-I know. I am sorry." I pant. I look down at the ground feeling ashamed and flushed.

" Oui, it is fine. I can not stay mad at you." He says with sincerity in his eyes. He takes out his cigarette and drops it on the floor, stomping it after.

" I knew Damien would not appreciate te kind offering." Christophe says reaching over his back. If I did not know better, he was going to take out his shovel. But he doesn't.

" 'ere." He says handing me a red rose. The rose is glistening from the early shower and is one of the most beautiful roses I've seen in so long.

" H-How did you get that?" I ask dumbly looking over at it's beauty. I reach out to hold it but my arm would not allow me to do so. He sees this and curls the neat, de-thorn stem into a hook. He bends down to move part of my hair and place the hooked stem around my ear. The red rose is resting atop of my ear and I feel like a princess being approached by a prince; the prince being Christophe of course.

I smile as brightly and as sincerely as I could. This is something Damien has never done before. Not anything remotely near it! And here Christophe is doing it willingly.

" Thank you so much. Christophe. It is lovely." I smile. He nods his head and smiles back.

" So, 'ow long do you think 'e weel come looking for you?" Christophe asks.

" I do not know and I do not care. Damien never took this relationship seriously. Besides, I think I have fallen for a certain Frenchman." I say smiling up at him. He flinches and blushes deeply. He chuckles and turns back at me.

" So you Brit, would you like to come with me back to my 'ouse?" He asks holding out his hand. I rearranged the rose against my face and take the hand.

" With pleasure."

**--**

**End A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA. I'm going insane. Anyways, look! No character death! Just a pissed off Damien and a sickly Pip! NOBODY DIED!!! Yeah. But I think I upset most of you by making this a Chip fan fiction. Don't get me wrong; I'd be pissed if my lover burned all of my rose that I gave him/her. But I can just imagine Damien doing something like that. ACTUALLY, I think it was Freeflyingwolf's fault for saying that when she commented on my Chip picture. XD And THAT led me to THIS. **

**But hey, we all need to take a break from our original OTP and look around right? And by that, I mean you guys and not me. I'm a hardcore Creek fan and refuse to read anything BUT Creek. I do like some other stuff including Tweek but with Craig, only person for him is Tweek. Tweek can be paired up with Butters or Kenny or Pip in my opinion. And I know a lot of you guys would pair up Craig with Clyde or Kyle or … Thomas, and I respect that. I just prefer Creek with it comes to Craig. **

**So yeah, just open your mind to the possibilities! It's fun looking at new pairings and saying "THE FUCK?! THIS PAIRING IS CRAP! WHAT KIND OF CRACK IS THIS?!" So I'd highly appreciate if you review, or flame all you want! Flames are pretty fun to read. And reviews are just the most amazing thing any author can get! I know my impersonation of a French accent was poor. I know, I know. Maybe somebody can help me out with impersonations. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading, hating or loving. Finished on 2/16. same day. HAHA.**

**-RSS**


End file.
